


Letter to You

by PervertedAnimeGirl



Series: Our Happy Ending [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ash is Fricking Alive, HE’S NOT DEAD, M/M, Romance, Spoilers, Violence, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertedAnimeGirl/pseuds/PervertedAnimeGirl
Summary: While Ash is reading Eiji’s letter, Sing Soo-Ling was a bit concerned for the man, but saw one of his men about to attack Ash. He saw that he was too distracted. He took action.





	1. Chapter 1: Footsteps

Ash read the letter as he felt his own emotions filled his heart. Eiji gave him tickets and still wanted him as a friend. 

He couldn’t believe it. After all the shit that Ash has put him through, he still... he didn’t know what to feel at that moment. All he could do it run. 

Run to Eiji. 

Two pairs of footsteps were going towards him. It was way too fast for him to realize what’s going on. He saw red, making him realize that he was almost was attacked. 

Sing actually didn’t want Ash to miss out on Eiji’s departure. Whether the bastard likes it or no, he’s going to look for him. 

He ran and ran. 

He looked around to see the familiar blonde male. He was rushing but saw his eyes widen. Sing couldn’t help but smile. 'He saw the letter in his hand. He really was coming to see Eiji,' he thought in his mind. 

Those thoughts were interrupted in that single moment. His eyes widen. His lieutenant was rushing to Ash. He was confused. 

A shiny object was in Lao's hand. Sing Soo-Ling realized what’s happening. He started running himself. 'What the hell was he doing?!'

Questions rampaged in his mind as he ran. The Chinese man ran, his voice seemed distant towards the American male, but it rang through the air like a bell. 

“ASH!” 

Red spilled. Two pairs of eyes widen in shock. It pours over on the cement street. 

Ash backed away. His lips part from utter shock.

“S-Sing!” 

Sing Soo-Lung had a big gash on his forearm as the blood trickles down his arm.


	2. Chapter 2- See Eiji, you bastard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seemed to be breaking apart for a while. The blonde just ran again, leaving two angry Chinese men staring at each other.  
> In the airport, a spark within two people flourished.

“Sing!” Ash shouted.

Lao looked at his boss like he was crazy. His own eyes widen in shock. “B-Boss.” 

Without another word, Sing gave a swing to Lao. He shouted to Ash with an angry tone, “C’mon, you fucking retard! See Eiji, you bastard!” 

Ash's eyes were wide. Even after all the peace that he came out of, his mind was in a torrent of chaos. Nothing was making sense anymore. 

He needed someone to help him. Through that chaos, someone needed to give him something to say. When Sing screamed at the blonde to go to Eiji, he just continued to run. Ash ran to the airport. He would wonder everywhere for New York City. He would search and search. Ash was required to do one more thing to make his life complete.

Sing was glaring at the man in front of him. Lao was first to speak out to the gang's boss, "What the hell was that?! I almost had him! Why did you get in the way, Boss?! Why?!”

Sing couldn’t help but growl at his lieutenant. The pain on his arm was becoming less coherent on his nerves. His eyes were dangerously wide as if he was a cat that was about to attack in his eyes. "Didn't we discuss this earlier?" Sing shouted from the top of his lungs. They were in the back alley of a street, so they didn't have to worry about the public. He can scream all they want. "Shorter wouldn't want this! He and Ash were friends! Ash saved Shorter by killing him!"

"Saved?!" Lao finally got up. He grabbed on to Sing's collar and snarled at him in his face. "In what way did Ash saved Shorter? You heard it from someone who was there at the scene. Ash shot our old boss straight through the heart! How was that saving him?"

The injured arm was numb from all the anger inside of the new gang leader. With his injured arm, he socked him right in the face. Droplets of blood flowed in the air as he screeched at him, "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE WHOLE THING!" 

Ash entered the building, passing through the crowd of people while looking ahead. He didn't care if he didn't apologize to any of them. He needed to get through those doors. 

Sing glared at Lao with intense eyes. He held his bleeding arm. Growling, Sing replied, "Ash didn't kill Shorter because he's a heartless killer."

Through the entrance, he ran in the airport. He needed to see him. His eyes widen. Tears were forming in his eyes. He saw everyone gathering around. His gang, Charlie, and Max. Even Ibe is there! So... it means that he's there!

"Eiji!" Ash called out. Everyone froze. A pair of brown eyes widen. Those brown eyes shook as they were trying to hold back the tears. 

"He was killed to be saved. He was injected by that Banana Fish drug."

"Ash!" Those warm brown eyes stared at the blonde from a distance. Overwhelming happiness grew inside of his chest to the point he couldn't breathe. "Ash!" He called out again. He wanted to run up to him. Use every fiber of his being to be with him, but his legs can't move at the moment. All he could do was call Ash's name. 

"If Ash didn't do anything, then Shorter would've been suffering!" Tears form from the corner of Sing's eyes. His emotions were exploding. He couldn't say anything to them. Everything was exposed. Banana Fish, the government involvement, everything. It was all revealed to the public, so now Sing can explain everything to Lao. The tears couldn't stop.

Along with the blood that dripped on the ground, his tears fell. He fell to his knees and cried. 

Ash rushed to Eiji's side and hugged him instantly. He was so happy that he was crying. He looked upon his beloved Eiji. 

"Eiji," Ash whispered softly to Eiji. 

"Ash." Eiji breathed. 

The intensity was too much for them. They can feel each other's breath. Slowly, Eiji and Ash came together. Lips locked together in a warm kiss. You would expect people to gasp, but all you hear is cheering and clapping. They both have their happy ending. 

Sing was on Lao's shoulders, weak and pale. Lao was rushing Sing to the nearest doctor. What have he done?


End file.
